Something To Tell You
by Bicky Monster
Summary: Draco has something he needs to tell Harry, even if he is reluctant to do so. Harry and friends took Draco with them when they escaped Malfoy Manor. They became closer but then Draco left suddenly. Now with the war behind them Harry wants an explanation and Blaise wants Draco to tell the truth. One-shot. Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy; Slash, MPreg and general fluffiness. COMPLETE


**AN: This is set in a very slightly alternative universe in which when Harry and friends escaped from Malfoy Manor they took Draco with them. The rest of his participation in the battle of Hogwarts remains relatively unchanged as he was trying to hide his relationship with Harry.**

******I had a review today that made me feel the need to clarify. The start of this story takes place about 5 months after Draco and Harry's stay at Shell Cottage. (they stay in Shell Cottage in May and the school term started in September, they are a month in, so it is October)**

**(I hope this is clear and makes sense, but feel free to message me or ask in a review, if there is anything you want clarified.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; JKR is, as they say, god and retains all rights. Original characters and the plot are of my own creation, any similarities to others are unintentional.**

**Warnings: This story will contain some scenes of a graphic sexual nature (male/male) and MPreg. If any of this bothers you then please do not read. You have been warned.**

**This is un-beta-ed, if you find any mistakes please feel free to let me know, I would love to correct them. Reviews as always would be lovely. Hope you enjoy.**

**Re-uploaded with corrections provided by MakeupDiva88. I have been so overwhelmed by the possitive feedback I have received for this. It warms my heart and makes me very happy. I have replied to reviews where I can, but to all those who reviewed as guests or don't accept messages, I would like to thank you. Also many thanks to everyone who has favourited and/or followed me or my story.**

**Slight change to the finally section of this story as a few people told me the end was some what too abrupt and in retrospect i agreed. Hope this helps with the flow of the ending.**

**I am also looking for someone to beta for my stories, if anyone is interested, Please do let me know.**

* * *

"You have to tell him, he is going to figure it out soon anyway and it will be much better if he hears it from you." Blaise insisted as he dragged Draco through the halls of Hogwarts by his wrist.

Goyle walking close behind the blonde Slytherin boy, making his attempts to resist the pull Blaise was exerting on him rather more difficult.

"Blaise this is really none of your business and besides like he wants some freak like me." Draco was grumbling, half stumbling over his feet as they made their way up the great staircase.

"Oh don't be so dramatic. Of course he will still want you; a Gryffindor like him would never think you were a freak." Blaise told him dismissively, earning a glare from the blonde. "And of course this is my business Draco, you are my best friend; I am just looking out for you."

-#-

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Hermione and Ron. They had returned to Hogwarts as they had missed their 7th year due to being slightly pre-occupied with saving the world. Hermione had talked the other two thirds of their trio into returning with her, despite their protests and Harry was currently regretting the decision.

Hermione was walking them through the study timetables she had spent the last few hours creating, even though they had barely been back at the school for a month. Apparently they needed to force themselves into positive study habits given their time away to ensure they would be ready for their NEWTS which were only just over eight months away.

He had his eyes firmly closed and was managing to ignore Hermione when there was a loud knocking on the common room entrance which got the attention of everyone in the room. A small girl, who Harry believed was in third year, was closest to the door and pulled it open.

-#-

Blaise loosened his grip on Draco as he knocked loudly on the picture that was over the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. The blonde took his chance and yanked his arm free from the grip but, as he turned to make a bid for freedom, Goyle's arm looped around under his armpits and held his slender frame against the much taller boy's chest, lifting him up about half a foot.

"HEY!" Draco yelped as he tried to wriggle free of the secure grip; Goyle catching one of his arms as he swung it wildly, making Blaise chuckle at the sight and Goyle smirk at the hopelessness of his attempts.

The door swung open after a few short moments to reveal a confused looking brunette girl who backed away quickly at the sight of the three Slytherins.

-#-

Harry watched as Goyle stepped into the common room with a very disgruntled looking Malfoy securely in his arms, closely followed by a clearly very amused Zabini. Apparently Malfoy had not exactly consented to their current visit into the Lion's Den.

"Put me down for crying out loud." Draco growled, his hands trying to loosen the tall Slytherin.

Harry smirked at the sight before it occurred to him how wrong and weird their presence was. Hermione and Ron were already on their feet ready for a confrontation and Harry quickly got up as well.

Things were a lot less tense than they had been with the Slytherins in previous years, without the tensions of the war ever present. This was even more so with Draco, who had been apparated out of Malfoy Manor when Dobby had rescued the Gryffindor trio; he had stayed with them at Shell Cottage before returning to school soon before they left to break into Gringotts.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked cautiously as Goyle finally released the blonde from his grip.

Draco automatically reached up to tidy his hair, and then clothes, which had become slightly ruffled and turned around for a few seconds to glare at his supposed friends before facing Harry. Meanwhile the other Gryffindors in the common room seemed to have managed to all move so that they were safely behind Harry. Draco looked as though he was going to speak when Blaise interrupted and spoke on his behalf.

"Draco would like to talk to you in private for a few minutes, Potter."

"I am quite capable of speaking for myself, thank you Blaise." Draco mumbled under his breath.

"Like we are just going to let Harry wander off with you alone, Malfoy." Ron snapped.

Harry and Draco shared an exasperated look and Harry rolled his eyes. What was it with their friend's needs to speak for them all the time? The Gryffindor's stomach lurched slightly at the friendly moment between them; he had been so happy with how close they had become at Shell Cottage and had been somewhat heartbroken when the Slytherin had left for the school without a real goodbye. They had not really spoken since then; Harry was still feeling distinctly annoyed at the other boy and was not ready to forgive him without a decent explanation.

"We can talk upstairs." Harry told him, trying to make his expression as blank as possible, ignoring the glare Ron was throwing the three Slytherins, the exasperated look on Hermione's face at her boyfriends attitude and the amused expressions Draco's friends were wearing.

-#-

Ignoring everyone else Harry led the way up to the dormitory which had been provided for the 8th year boys. Draco followed behind him and when Harry turned around to make sure he was following, half way up the stairs, he noticed that the other boy was rubbing his own hands nervously.

Their friends followed but Hermione grabbed the back of Ron's robes before he could follow them into the room and Harry cast a quick locking and silencing charm, preparing to confront the other teen about everything as well as hearing what he had come to talk about.

"Well..." Harry demanded, feeling slightly guilty when Draco looked even more nervous. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, I am just still kind of confused about why you ran away from the Cottage."

"I wasn't running away." Draco mumbled.

"Not running? You left without even so much as a goodbye Draco." All the emotions he had been bottling up for the last four months overflowing into his words.

"I was just trying to keep you safe; my family were in his inner circle and last thing you needed was to be worrying about me. You think if the Dark Lord knew that we were sleeping together, that we really cared about each other, that he wouldn't have used me to get to you?"

"So you just left without any explanation? We could have helped you." Harry was very glad he had cast that silencing spell, this was definitely not the way he would have wanted his friends to find out just how close he and Draco had gotten in those weeks at the seaside home.

"I knew you would have tried to stop me leaving, and then he would have killed my mother or at least hurt her. Harry it had to be this way, I thought you would get that." Draco sounded frustrated, as if this should have all been completely obvious.

"Draco, you are a Slytherin, I don't exactly usually assume you would behave like such a Gryffindor." The raven haired teen's voice finally starting to soften as he already began forgiving the blonde for his actions.

Draco snorted and mumbled something about Harry being a corrupting influence. "I assumed that as you were treating me like those weeks never happened during the battle and since then you had changed your mind about us." Draco at least had the good sense to look ashamed about his assumptions.

"You idiot, you run off and leave me, with no explanation and then think because I don't speak to you, I don't love you anymore. I thought you hated me or something." Harry was not even trying to hide his exasperation now.

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" He asked curiously.

The blonde suddenly made a point of examining the floor before mumbling his next words.

"Not exactly." He was shaking his head very slowly.

Harry raised an eyebrow in question which became a small gasp of surprise when he saw a tear fall, landing by Draco's feet.

"Oh, Draco." He exclaimed wrapping an arm around the slender teen and moving him so that they were sitting on Harry's bed. "What in the name of Merlin..."

There was a sniffle, but when Harry asked again what was going on Draco burst into full on sobs. Long pale fingers reached over and curled into the fabric of the t-shirt Harry was wearing, his head resting on Harry's shoulder as he cried against the other boy's neck.

They sat that way till Draco all by cried himself out, with Harry gently running fingers through the smooth blonde locks.

"You ready to tell me what the hell is going on Draco?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco shook his head and mumbled, "You'll hate me" into his shoulder.

"Draco, I won't hate you, just talk to me, what could possibly be this bad?" Harry couldn't help but think that his former rival was being his usual over dramatic self.

There was a few moments silence and the deep breath the Slytherin took was clearly audible in the quiet room.

"I'm Pregnant."

They both froze. Harry's first thought was 'very funny joke' but wisely decided these should not be the first words he should speak.

"Err... really? How?" He realised these words were not a lot better but the question wouldn't leave him alone, surely even in the wizarding world it was not normal for guys to end up pregnant, at least not without some kind of potions or spells.

"I don't exactly know; it is probably some magical creature blood in my family."

The Gryffindor decided that it was definitely not the time to be pointing out that the proud Slytherin was apparently not as pure blooded as he always claimed. They sat in silence for several minutes, Harry needing time to process what he was being told. He gently used a hand on the blonde's chin to tilt his head so that they were eye to eye.

"Really?" He asked again, needing to be sure.

"Yeah, I already told Blaise you wouldn't want anything to do with a freak like me, I will go. Don't worry; I will leave you be." Draco's voice was cracking and Harry thought he saw a couple more tears fall.

Harry carefully got off the bed and crouched down in front of the other boy, once again tilting his head up to look into his eyes.

"Draco, I loved you before." He reached up and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "And now you give us a child." He kissed him again. "I love you more than ever."

He pressed his lips against the other boys, trying to express the passion and love he felt. Draco sighed with combined feelings of pleasure and relief, opening his mouth slightly to allow Harry entry. The dark haired boy carefully wrapped his arms around him and moved them both such that he was leaning over his boyfriend, who was now prone on the bed.

"I have missed you, I want you." Harry told Draco, his voice almost purring with lust and love.

Draco parted his legs to wrap them around the other teen in a signal of submission, his breath become rapid under the ministrations of the other teen who was trailing kisses down his neck.

Harry was impatient; he needed to remind them both that they belonged to each other, that Draco was his and his alone. He didn't even think as he used pulled his wand from his pocket and vanished all their clothing to a pile in the corner of the room. Sitting up slightly he spelled his boyfriend clean and himself a small amount of slick gel into his hand, there was almost no hesitation as he spread Draco's legs and slid a single digit past the tight ring that was presented to him.

Both boys groaned erotically at the sensation and with gentle movement Harry was soon adding a second finger with more of the gel. The noises Draco made already had Harry hard and ready and the sensations the Gryffindor was providing had the other boy just as needing.

Harry leaned forward and took the pulsing member into his mouth, his tongue teasing the vein on the underside, as he spread his fingers inside his lover before inserting a third.

"Oh Merlin... Harry." Draco had been unable to hold the words and given the expression on his face Harry was not completely sure he had actually even been aware that he had spoken.

Letting Draco's cock slid from between his lips with a gentle popping sound Harry positioned himself at the puckered entrance and pushed himself forward. The blonde let out a groan of wanting and as he pushed towards the other boy, the head of Harry's cock slid past the tight muscle.

Harry was gentle and pushed in slowly, allowing Draco to guide the pace, leaning forward to kiss his lover on his lips, a hand also resting possessively on his stomach where their child was growing.

"Mine." Harry's voice was deep and powerful, making Draco shudder.

"Your's." he agreed. "Mine?" Draco's hand reached up and pressed against Harry's chest, over his heart.

"Your's." The Gryffindor confirmed.

After a few moments Harry pulled out gently before burying himself deep in Draco's arse again. The pace was slow, giving them both some time to adjust.

"Fuck me, Harry, I need you to really fuck me." Draco's crude language let him know that this was an order, not a suggestion.

So Harry did, he thrust into the other boy, the motions strong and fast, but not aggressive. There was love in the action and the grip on Harry's hands on his waist was as possessive as the feeling of being filled to Draco, almost every stroke running over that blissful spot inside him.

-#-

"They have been in there for more than just a minute." Ron grumbled at his girlfriend, who again just rolled her eyes.

"Just leave them be Ron." She told him.

"I don't trust him."

"Draco is no threat to Harry, Weasley." Blaise assured him.

The two Slytherins had made themselves quite at home, taking seats on the sofa across from Harry's sidekicks. Ron looked less than convinced but sat in a slightly awkward silence for a few minutes longer.

"That's it; I am breaking through those spells and getting him out of there." Ron jumped to his feet and the others rapidly following.

"I really wouldn't do that Weasley." Blaise cautioned.

Ron snorted in disbelief.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you. "Blaise was all but laughing now as he leaned against the wall a few steps down from where Ron had started casting various spells to undo Harry's locking charm.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Blaise's warning and opted to stand another few steps down again, knowing there was no stopping Ron from this course of action now. Goyle looked just as amused as Blaise which only confused the bushy haired girl even further.

"Ah ha." Ron declared as there was a small clicking noise when he broke the locking spell on the door and was able to push it open.

-#-

Their breathing was rapid and both had a fine sheen of sweat over their bodies, Harry continued to keep up a rapid pace, letting his hand glide almost teasingly over his lovers cock between them; each motion making him moan.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MERLIN... MY EYES!" Ron's voice echoed around the room and the red-headed boy flung his hands over his eyes, promptly pulling the door shut again.

The two teens on the bed paused long enough to smirk at each other before sharing a kiss and loosing themselves in each other again. It was only a few minutes before Draco felt his balls tighten, the tension and heat build in his lower abdomen and his cock twitch with pleasure before his climaxed rolled over his entire being. The muscles in his arse clenched tightly against the member buried in him and pulled the other teen over the edge, the Slytherin's name whispered in the sexiest voice he had ever heard.

-#-

"Well I did warn you." Blaise laughed

It didn't exactly take much for Hermione to guess what her boyfriend had witnessed in the room but was curious as to just how much of a compromising situation their best friend had just been caught in.

"I am guessing that they weren't just sharing a quick snog." Hermione asked.

The howls of laughter from Blaise, chuckles from Goyle behind her and traumatised expression on Ron's face was all the clarification she needed.

-#-

4 MONTHS LATER:

"Oi! Harry, Draco, get your lazy arses out of bed or we will completely miss breakfast." Ron yelled as he started to pull his uniform out of his trunk for the day.

All had grown to accept that Harry and Draco would sleep where ever the other was, be that in the Gryffindor or Slytherin dormitories. If the teachers knew or had a problem with the arrangement they did nothing to indicate so.

Ron had been horrified to learn about the pregnancy and that Harry had been sleeping with Draco during their stay at Shell Cottage, but that seemed easy for him to deal with compared to having literally walked in on them going at it. However after a few weeks it became clear how happy Harry was and he decided to just accept things for what they were. Harry was surprised how quickly everyone accepted Draco but was glad for it.

Draco groaned, annoyed at being disturbed from his sleep his hands moving slowly over his now very large belly as he refused to open his eyes. Harry chuckled at his boyfriend's apparent reluctance to get up; Draco had been a morning person before his pregnancy but was always tired lately. Climbing out of the bed he placed a kiss on top of the blonde hair that was half hidden beneath the covers.

"I am amazed you can both still fit in that bed you know."

Draco grabbed one of his pillows and threw it in the direction the voice had come from; the yelp from Ron let him know it found its target. Harry was laughing at them both as he headed into the bathroom. Draco rolled over carefully, his large stomach making it much more difficult.

"Are you getting up today?" Harry asked as he came back a few minutes later.

"No." Draco sounded moody and disappeared further under the covers.

"Oh come on. I know you are tired but you need breakfast." Harry crouched by the side of the bed and pulled back the duvet so till he was being glared at by his favourite pair of grey eyes.

Draco pulled the covers from his boyfriend's hand, disappeared under them again.

"Tired; couldn't sleep. I am about the size of a planet and Ron is right we barely fit in this bed anymore, my back hurts all the time and your daughters seemed to be taking turns to kick me all night." His voice was mumbled but it was clear that he had had more than enough of being pregnant already. Not that this was news to Harry.

"I know Love." Harry placed another kiss on the top of his head as he got to his feet. "And they can't just suddenly become MY daughters when they do something you don't like, by the way."

Draco snorted in amusement and sat up slightly to watch Harry getting ready for the day.

"You want me to bring you some food back?" Harry asked when he was dressed, Ron had said he would meet him in the common room and had already left the dormitory.

"Please." Draco nodded, his hands moving lovingly over where their children were finally sleeping inside him.

Harry placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Love you."

"Love you too." Draco told him as he left the room.

Draco rolled over and finally managed to get some sleep.

-#-

Draco moaned slightly at the discomfort he felt when he awoke, his back aching even more than it had been lately. It looked like it was probably late morning, the sun visible high in the sky out of the windows. Sitting up in the bed he noticed a plate with some toast, sausages and eggs with a glass of water on the table next to him. There was also a note:

'_Hey you, didn't want to wake you, thought you needed the sleep more than the food at the moment. Will check on you after lunch if I don't see you there. Love me'_

A small smile spread across his face as he dropped the note back onto the table and downed half the water. His smile vanished instantly when he felt pain shoot down threw his back and when he placed his hand on his belly it was hard.

"Ah crap." He mumbled to himself realising what was happening and that he was currently probably alone in the Gryffindor tower.

-#-

Harry took a seat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall at lunch and frown when he realised that there was still no sign of Draco, even though the meal had started nearly ten minutes earlier.

"I am going to go check on him." Harry told his friends as he picked up a plate, piling on enough chicken and vegetables for them both to eat.

The other Gryffindors nodded their understanding and when he noticed the questioning look from Blaise at the Slytherin table he smiled and nodded in his direction to assure him that everything was fine.

As soon as he opened the door to the dormitory it became very clear to Harry that everything was in fact most definitely not fine. Draco was kneeling on the floor next to the bed, one arm around his belly the other fisted into the bed covers which were half hanging onto the floor. He was clearly in a lot of pain; his breathing rapid and a layer of perspiration on his brow.

Harry wasted no time dropping the food by the door and rushing to his boyfriend.

"Draco, it's okay Love, I am here now."

The blonde all but collapsed into his arms, tears in his eyes.

"It hurts so much Harry, I couldn't even move." Draco was clearly distraught and Harry cursed himself for having left him alone for even five minutes let alone a whole morning.

"How long ago did it start?"

"Not very long but it was so sudden."

As Draco let out a scream all Harry could do was stroke his hair lovingly. When the contraction stopped however he put an arm under the pregnant teens knees and another around his back and lifted him.

-#-

Harry knew it must have been hard work but he barely remembered carrying Draco to the medical wing; he supposed adrenaline took over. Madam Pomfrey had managed to calm them both upon their arrival and the birth was relatively quick, without any major complications; though Draco had yelled that expelling two small people from his body was definitely complicated.

It was now late in the evening and the two young fathers sat in the medical wing on one of the beds, which had been magically enlarged so they could both sit comfortably. In each of their arms lay a small girl, both with identical grey eyes and hair that already seemed to be darkening to almost black.

Visitors had been coming and going for the last hour, the two girls passed around and cooed over before Madam Pomfrey decided enough was enough; insisting the twin girls be returned to their fathers and shooing their relatives from the room.

Draco sighed tiredly, fighting to keep his eyes open so he could keep watching their younger of their daughters; Harry's fingers gently running through his hair lulling him to sleep.

"Thank you, Draco." Harry whispered as Draco finally gave in and let his eye lids fall.

Draco smirked with his eyes still closed. "Anything for the great Harry Potter."

Harry chuckled lightly, this was what he had fought for; a world in which he could have a family and know they were safe. Looking at the man he loved and the children they now shared, he knew it was completely worth it.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it. Please please please do leave me your thoughts and/or suggestions, it will only take you a few seconds and will probably make my day. **


End file.
